<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sorcerer and vampire bond by Yunjuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012217">The sorcerer and vampire bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunjuna/pseuds/Yunjuna'>Yunjuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>" Sorcerer Huang Renjun", "Beta-ed", "First Meeting", "He needs Renjun's help", "Jeno is cursed", "My beta saved this fic and me ♡", "Strangers to ... ?", "That's all or...?", "Two families bonds", "Vampire Lee Jeno", M/M, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunjuna/pseuds/Yunjuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sorcerers of the Huang Family and the vampires of the Lee Family have always worked together as pairs. </p><p>And now years later it's the turn of the last survivors of each family to do so. But are both of them ready for their first meeting?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sorcerer and vampire bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun was on his way home from his exhausting day at the bookstore. All he could think about at that moment was finally being able to sleep on his huge, cozy bed.</p><p>While Renjun was immersed in his thoughts - which were all linked to his bed - he almost tripped. Thinking that it was a branch that had almost caused his fall rather than the fact that he was not mentally present, Renjun decided to just go on his way. But first he looked down to make sure he didn’t stumble over anything else.</p><p>He jumped, instinctively closing his eyes as he discovered a leg instead of the branch he’d been expecting.</p><p>"Oh my God. Please don't let it be a corpse," he prayed. </p><p>His eyes still closed, he felt the blood drain from his face, shivers running through his whole body. His heart was beating at an incredible rate, as if he had run a marathon just before. </p><p>Corpses. Renjun had definitely seen enough corpses for a lifetime. He couldn’t bear to see another one. </p><p>Renjun didn’t even realize he had started to move forward until he trampled on the leg. Renjun heard a plaintive grunt in response and sighed in relief.</p><p> <i> He is alive. HE IS ALIVE. Yes. Thank God. </i> </p><p>Renjun opened his eyes. The owner of the leg was on the ground, leaning on a tree with frowning eyebrows and closed eyes. He looked to be about the same age as Renjun, or at most not older than twenty-three. But above all he understood after observing him for a few minutes, that the man was in very bad shape. Renjun could read suffering on the man’s face; however, he did not see any wounds covering his body that would explain why the stranger was in this state.</p><p>Renjun crouched down to take a closer look at the condition of the man, and hesitated, not knowing what else to do. </p><p> <i> Maybe I should check if he has a fever... Yes I should, he thought. </i> </p><p>A surge of courage suddenly took possession of him, and Renjun put his hand on the stranger's forehead. </p><p>He was expecting to feel warmth, but he was surprised by the coldness of the skin against his palm. The stranger’s whole body was as cold as ice. Renjun then noticed that, in addition to that, the stranger's skin was ghostly white.</p><p>If Renjun wasn't sure that vampires had already disappeared years ago, he might believe he was looking at one, because a body who could reach all those characteristics was anything but human.</p><p>As he tried to find another explanation for this, a firm hand touched his shoulder and startled him. He was surprised to discover the young man with opened eyes... but he was especially surprised to discover their color.</p><p>Blood red eyes. </p><p>Before Renjun could react, the young man was already standing and the next moment he was gone like lightning. Renjun could only stand there in awe, not believing what had just happened. </p><p> <i> A... a vampire... here... </i> </p><p>He could have sworn they had disappeared decades ago. Renjun could find no explanation for this appearance and as his curiosity overcame his fear, he chose to wait for the vampire's return and leaned on the tree, hoping that he would come back.</p><p>Renjun stood there leaning on the tree for long minutes before he felt the young vampire arrive next to him just like he had disappeared before. </p><p> <i> Young vampire? Does a young vampire really exist? I don't think so.... He must be hundreds of years old... even though he looks so young... wow... I still can't believe it. That a vampire is right next to me... Wait... a vampire is next to me.</i></p><p>When the realization hit him, Renjun went to hide on the other side of the tree. Then Renjun heard a laugh and a few seconds later he felt a hand on his back.</p><p>"Did you really think you could escape from a vampire? By hiding right there? Huang Renjun, I thought you were much smarter than that."</p><p> <i> Huang Renjun? What? How does he know my name? </i> </p><p>Renjun had a lot of questions. After a moment of reflection, he decided to be brave and simply ask the vampire. </p><p>He took a deep breath and then turned around. His eyes first passed over the stranger’s baggy white pants, up to the black leather belt on his hips, then to the black hooded sweatshirt that served as his top, and finally to his face.</p><p>And there... Renjun was stunned by his beauty.</p><p> <i> Wow. He's gorgeous. </i> </p><p>Renjun had been staring at the boy for an embarrassingly long time before he realized and remembered to ask his questions.</p><p>"How do you know my name? What are you doing here in this forest? And how is it that you, a vampire, are still alive today?" Renjun asked in one breath.</p><p>The vampire stared at him with raised eyebrows for a moment before answering him. "I know your name because your family and my family have always worked together as pairs of sorcerers and vampires. Your family used to sell us potions and use their magic to heal our wounds."</p><p>Renjun frowned. He was going to tell the vampire that he knew nothing about the connection between his family and his, but suddenly remembered his mother's words before she died. </p><p> <i> "My dear, beloved son, one day you will meet a very important person. A person who will bring you comfort and love and you will no longer be alone. This person is part of a family that we have bonded with for many years, and in a few years it will be up to you to create a bond with them on your own." </i></p><p>The words of his late mother, which Renjun hadn't understood at the time, made sense for the first time in his life. <i> "Ohhh!" </i> exclaimed Renjun.</p><p>The vampire, seeing that he seemed to get it, continued, "What am I doing here? I don't really think I need to say this, but I came to find you because I need your help to get rid of a curse - and I'll explain to you later the reason I was lying on the floor in the state you found me." </p><p>Renjun nodded absentmindedly in agreement.</p><p>"And finally I'm going to introduce myself to respond to your last question. My name is Lee Jeno and I am the last survivor of my vampire lineage,” the vampire said and bowed briefly. “I can't tell you about the others, but in my family I am the only one left."</p><p>"Oh... okay. I'm Huang Renjun, as you already know, and I'm also the last sorcerer in my lineage," Renjun replied, trying to register all the information he had just gotten.</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Jeno said. "Nice to finally meet you, Huang Renjun, but now that you at least know my name, you can wait for me at your home and rest. I have something to do before continuing our conversation. It should take about two hours?</p><p>Renjun was about to argue, but before he could do so Jeno had already picked him up and started running toward Renjun’s home.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Renjun was sitting on his bed looking out the window in front of him. He was waiting for the vampire - Lee Jeno. </p><p>Although he was exhausted by his long working day, Renjun could not close his eyes while he was waiting. He spent his time looking out the window, observing trees, birds, leaves and so on until nightfall. While he was still in his contemplation of nature, he saw something moving towards him at an extraordinary speed and stopping a few centimeters before the window. </p><p> <i> Ah... he's here. </i> </p><p>It was indeed the vampire who had just arrived, so Renjun got up from his bed and opened the window, and then waited patiently for Jeno to enter. However, Jeno continued to stand right there without even trying to get in. Renjun, who did not dare to look Jeno in the eyes before, did now, questioning him silently.</p><p>Jeno just smiled, his eyes appearing like crescents of the moon. It was as if with just this smile he was trying to send a message to Renjun.</p><p>Renjun’s heartbeat accelerated at this sight. </p><p> <i> Wow. Not only is he beautiful, but his smile is beautiful too. </i> </p><p>After being hypnotized by Jeno’s smile for a while, Renjun shook his head and tried to understand why Jeno was not coming in. Then it hit him. </p><p>"You can come in," he simply said.</p><p>Like that, Jeno finally entered Renjun’s little wooden house. He first took a look around. </p><p>"Wow, I like your house. All the wood is really nice," said Jeno, delighted.</p><p>Renjun just nodded and invited Jeno to sit on the bed. As Jeno settled down on it, Renjun went to fetch the wooden chair from his little desk to sit next to him. </p><p>Renjun saw Jeno open his mouth to say something, but, wanting to get answers quickly, he simply ignored him.</p><p>"So, what is this curse you want me to get rid of?"</p><p>Jeno looked resigned as he replied, "Another sorcerer threw holy water at me. You should already know that holy water is bad for us, but this sorcerer must have added something else in it."</p><p>"Another sorcerer?" Renjun asked, very curious. "I guess there must be some sorcerers left in the other lineages so I believe you. But do you know what they added in it?" </p><p>"I have no idea; that's the problem,” answered Jeno. "But I do know what this special holy water does to me though,”</p><p>"Oh?" Renjun asked. </p><p>"You should know that we feed primarily on blood, whether it's human or animal blood depends on what we want," Jeno said. "In my case, I've always fed on animal blood and only touched human blood once, and that was in the blood donation reserves that we keep at home in the basement in case of an emergency."</p><p>Renjun nodded. </p><p>So Jeno continued. "But this special holy water, which was cursed, makes it absolutely necessary for me to drink human blood in the morning before going to sleep. If I don't, the black stain on my chest created by this holy water will only grow larger and turn me into stone when my whole body is covered with it."</p><p>Renjun frowned, perplexed by what he had just heard. "Could I please see that stain?"</p><p>Jeno took off his sweatshirt, and Renjun hurried to take a look at the stain. It was still quite small - about the size of a bottle cap. Renjun tried as hard as he could to stay focused on it and not get distracted by Jeno’s well-defined body. He managed somehow to stay focused on it, but still couldn't figure out what triggered this thing. Understanding that just observing was useless, Renjun decided to examine the stain by touch. </p><p> <i> I’m not doing it in order to be able to touch his perfectly-sculpted body. No, not at all, he tried to convince himself. </i></p><p>He reached forward to feel the stain with his finger in an innocent caress. As soon as he made contact with Jeno’s skin, he heard a plaintive grunt from Jeno and immediately withdrew his hand.</p><p>He was about to apologize when a strange light surrounded them. The light, which was dark purple and white at the same time, formed into thread with the same colors,  and curled itself on each of their ring fingers. The threads of light faded, leaving behind two rings on their fingers. Renjun wore a black ring while Jeno wore a white ring.</p><p>Renjun looked at their fingers, shocked. While he had a little idea about what just happened, he couldn’t say the same for Jeno, as he saw the confusion on his face. It’s a magical bond. Renjun, who had heard and read a lot about magic bonds, was sure of it.</p><p>Even though Renjun knew what it was, he didn’t know how and why it happened.<br/>
But he was sure of one thing.</p><p> <b> <i> From now on it's not just about him or me, it's about him and me. </i> </b> </p><p>Renjun stared at Jeno for a while until Jeno snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Renjuuuuun, come back to Earth please." </p><p>Renjun blinked and simply looked at Jeno without saying a word. So Jeno sighed and continued. </p><p>"I don't really understand what just happened, but I haven't finished explaining to you why I came here. So to make it simple, there is not only the risk of petrification as a consequence of this curse. This curse or rather this stain can be very painful when I don't succumb to the desire to drink human blood. Hence my state of a little while ago."</p><p>"Have you ever-" Renjun started. </p><p>"No," Jeno interrupted. “I didn't drink human's blood because of this. When I left so abruptly earlier it was because a doe was passing a few meters away which allowed me to feed myself."</p><p>Renjun sighed with relief - and the next moment a long yawn escaped from his mouth. </p><p>Jeno laughed. "You should go to sleep. Tomorrow, we have a long journey waiting for us.”</p><p>Renjun raised his eyebrows. "What?"</p><p>"A friend of the family has a little idea of how you could get rid of this,” Jeno said. “but he lives a little far away so we're going to have to make a quite long trip tomorrow."</p><p>Renjun frowned, displeased, but before he could give his opinion, Jeno picked him up bridal-style and in a split second he found himself on his bed, covered with a sheet, while Jeno landed on the chair next to him, as if to make sure he didn't escape. </p><p>Renjun let out a long sigh and then resigned himself to sleep, more than exhausted by this crazy day. As his eyes began to close, the last thing he saw was Jeno smiling at him.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The day had faded into night while Renjun slept, and Jeno, who was now standing by the window, suddenly heard sobs coming from the bed. Instantly, he turned around and moved with his vampire speed towards it, and there he found Renjun sitting with his head on his knees, shaking.</p><p>Without hesitating for a second, he sat on the bed next to Renjun to take him in his arms. Renjun immediately grabbed Jeno as if his life depended on it, so Jeno rocked him gently, stroking his hair until he fell back asleep a few minutes later, his hands remaining tightly wrapped around Jeno’s waist.</p><p>Seeing Renjun sleep peacefully like this, Jeno resigned himself to spend the rest of the night in this position. He closed his eyes even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at all.</p><p> <i>Thus, in this psychologically turbulent day, two souls and two bodies had created an indestructible bond without even knowing it. </i> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi... Well If you have come to this note that mean you have read my fic till the end ... As a "new" writer I just hope you enjoyed it... Yeah... That's all... I guess...thanks for reading my fic ♡</p><p>Ps 1 : Thanks for the mods of a little wonder fest for giving me the opportunity to share my work ♡</p><p>Ps 2 : Without my beta I wouldn't be as satisfied with my fic as I am now. So I really wanted to thank her again here ♡ Thank you ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>